You came for me
by Fiar no Fen
Summary: The plot is inside the Fanfic. Fenrir x OC


You came for me.

Plot: At that moment. When the llegendary wolf thought that she would live all her remaining days in solitude. chained in the deepest mountains sso nobody could reach her, she heard a sound of footsteps approaching her.

Chapter 1: You came for me.

The last remnants of light dissapearing on the west, days were always too short to enjoy the little warmth the wolfgirl could receive, chained and sealed as she was in the little space she had, Fenrir always decided to bath in sunlight one limb at a time, the reason behind this was the chains tying her to the ground as she forcefully released one limb to warm it before a new chain restrained her again.

Was it wrong to desire destruction? Was it wrong to always be hungry for it? As a wolf, concept like pity or mercy were unknown for her, after all, she had never felt any of those, nor she received those feelings from her owner Loki.

If there was somebody she despised with all her soul, mind and instincts. It was her owner, more precisely, her own creator. He had given her a miserable life, full of promises like freedom, warmth and even love, but merely because of her race, she was always treated like a mutt.

The night came as the blue wolf remembered her most bitter memories, and the freezing cold make her move towards the little protection she made in order to survive that eternal torture, a pile of snow which, at least, covered herself from the wind and snow that begun to fall.

As she was taking refuge, trembling like a leaf against the wind, her ears picked a distant sound, footsteps. Soon, her eyes saw a dim light illuminate the place a bit as a silhoutte appeared in her range of vision. Weak as she was, yet prideful as she demanded herself to be, the wolfgirl managed to growl at her unknown visitor, making the shadow move at her direction, instead of retreating, probably it was some fool adventurer trying to obtain some reward or fame as the killer of Fenrir.

As the visitor came nearer, Vanagard saw that it was a human male who came to her domains, his clothes consisted in heavy furred trousers and jackets, if he wanted to slay her, it wiuld bee impossible to do so, as his movements were to slow for her.

She waited for her prey to come even nearer as she hid herself behind the pile of snow. trying to play the shy and scared creature tto lure him to his deathbed as once he dared to reach her side, she would knock him to the floor and kill him with one swift slash on his neck, but to her surprise, he never appeared. Instead the human threw a few pieces of meat right in front of the wolfgirl, even hitting her with one of those on her head making her yelp in surprise.

"Sorry."

The male replied and then the wolfgirl showed her head looking at the male, totally astonished of his actions. The male simply smiled at her and this made the girl hide again.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" She asked as she hid herself again looking at the pieces of meat the adventurer had threw to her. His answer made the girl shiver a little in pleasure as she had dreamt of such words before.

"I want to make you my partner. Afterall soon I will go in an adventure to discover the world and I had heard stories about you, that is why I came all the-" As he was replying Fenrir interrupted the male with a sharp icy tone.

"Leave." she ordered with such murdering intent that the youngster stopped talking and shut up. "Just Leave." she ordered once again as she didnt hear any footsteps at all.

It took a few seconds for her to hear how the human walked, but instead of leaving she was sure that the male was walking towards her. sommething she confirmed when a bag appeared by her side, making her look above her hiding place to meet deep green eyes.

Seeing her "savior" Fenrir immediately jumped on him to tackle the adventurer and bring him down. Immediately, she raised her right claw to perform a deep slash on his neck, preparing to end his life, yet she stopped as her eyes focused on her victim ones, they were full of an unknown feeling for her. Pity.

Slowly, she lifted from his abs and walked towards her resting place again, the sound of chains were echoing on her hears as she moved. "I ordered you to leave." She demanded onee more time making the male obey her this time and leave her domains.

Once she felt alone, Fenrir hugged her legs and started to cry in solitude, after all, she remember that she was a prisoner, and being rescued by that youngster would probably make his life miserable as well. she didnt want that for the one that came all the way here, not for fame, glory, favours, or the sort, but for the sole reason of wanting her to be by his side.

She cried all night until sleep took over her senses and forced the wolf to rest closing her eyes ass the snowstorm raged furiously around her. probably during the next morning she woulld be covered in snow.

She slept deeply as her body most likely fainted due being exhausted. After all her pain was notorious as she almost never cried, no matter torture, nor injury ahe received in the past, by the time she woke up, she couldnt see nothing and felt numb on her limbs. probably the snow had froze her body to much as she felt a bit of warmth surrounding her, yet to her surprise, she didnt need to push hard in order to escape her "snowy prison"... but somerhing was awkard, as she couldnt recognize the place were she was at the moment.

"This isn't the mountain... what the hell happened to me!?" She asked in solitude as she moved her legs noticing that she was lying on a bed. next thing she saw was that her cuffs had dissapeared from sight as well as her chains, this made her think that maybee she had died or was dreaming, becausee it was impossible for that to happen, until a voice ahe recognized immediately spoke to her.

"Its not a dream, little one."

The source of such strong and firm voice was Odin. He appeared in thee form of an owl before chainging in his human form, he was holding his spear Gugnir by his side as he spoke to thee wolfgirl.

"I merely saw how you were released a few hours ago. By a mere human male." He continued making the girl growl at him.

"So you came to finish me off and punish the human alongside me?" She asked, growling in a menacing way as the god merely sat on a chair comfortably.

"In all my years as the father of Nordic gods... I never thought I would make a mistake like I think I did with you, thus I came here, even knowing that you desire to take my heart, because I wanted to at least apologise to you." He started as he moved his hand and the male who threw meat to the wolfgirl entered.

"You!" Fenrir yelled as she pointed her fingers towards thr adventurer.

"This human here was the one to came to me, he argued with me as if he was an equal to a god, infuriated by our treatment towards you. At first I had to admit his bravery to scold a god, due that I hear him, in the end, he offered to bet your freedom with his life. Without a weapon, he would go to your domain and find you. If he managed to touch you at least and return, he would gain your freedom and, if you desired, yourself too. If he lost the bet, he would become your food."

As the female heard the god talk her eyes were wide in surprise, due the events that happened around her. She was feeling numb and speechless due the feelings raging insidee her soul.

"You showed me, mercy. Fenrir. And due that I want to show you the same, just this time, I released you from your prison for now, hope you behave or I will seal you again if you dont." Odin adviced as the male stood between the god and the wolf as if protecting her.

"I will stay by her side if necesary, she had suffered enough, father of nordic gods, Odin." The adventurer said making the elder sight and stand up.

"Then I may take my leave now. Take care of my niece, young man." He said before becoming starlight powder and dissapear leaving the pair alone in that room.

"Why..." Fenrir managed to ask as the male turned around and gently petted her head. Something she would normally reward with bitting that person's hand, but this time she even let her eyes get watered as she was in the verge of crying.

"I dont need a reason. Nor I did that for a reason. I merely wanted your company during my travelling andd thus my selfish self went to talk to the gods for your freedom. Humans are selfish creatures. Fenrir." He replied making the girl wimper with a mix of joy and sadness.

"I aam sorry. even if you came for me I ordered you around and forced to leave." She began to say as the male simply hug her softly.

"And I returned. Because I am selfish enough to not care about your desires. So, we are even, dont cry and dont feel that you own me anything. Fenrir."

With a gentle kiss on her forehead, the bond between them formed and the female wolf became the male's companion. He just wished for her to be free of any restrain, yet this bond that felt too warm and gentle was the only restrain, Fenrir would never shatter.

 **Hope everyone enjoyed this fanfic, I do like Fenrir a lot specially female ones of course, also I left the name of the character as incognito on purpose because that way everyone can be the character who release Femrir from her painful seal.**


End file.
